<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mixing Things Up by potter_queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849123">Mixing Things Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_queen/pseuds/potter_queen'>potter_queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gallavich One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Ian, M/M, SMUT!, feelings &lt;3, mickey topping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_queen/pseuds/potter_queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ever think about… mixing things up?”</p><p>Mickey cracked open an eye reluctantly. “Mix things up? The fuck you talkin’ about, Gallagher? You telling me you ain’t satisfied?”</p><p>“No!” Ian’s eyes widened and he placed his other hand on Mickey’s chest. “Did I seem unsatisfied when I was screaming your name just now?”</p><p>Mickey huffed but closed his eyes again. “Then what you mean, mix things up? Shit firecrotch, what more can we do? I’ve dressed up like a schoolgirl for you, for Christ’s sake. The damn sex swing nearly pulled the ceiling down. We never got the chocolate mousse out of the sheets… that was fun though. We should do that again. Just use the same sheets.”</p><p> </p><p>(Ian asks Mickey to top sooo he does.</p><p>It's smut, but like very loving, emotional, realistic smut.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gallavich One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mixing Things Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first time I have written smut in about fice years. I hope it's good! Please leave comments, good or bad, below :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mickey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Mickey hummed contentedly, blissed out from being fucked to within an inch of his life. Ian was running his long fingers through Mickey’s hair softly and it was so relaxing it was lulling him to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ever think about… mixing things up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey cracked open an eye reluctantly. “Mix things up? The fuck you talkin’ about, Gallagher? You telling me you ain’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Ian’s eyes widened and he placed his other hand on Mickey’s chest. “Did I seem unsatisfied when I was screaming your name just now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey huffed but closed his eyes again. “Then what you mean, mix things up? Shit firecrotch, what more can we do? I’ve dressed up like a schoolgirl for you, for Christ’s sake. The damn sex swing nearly pulled the ceiling down. We never got the chocolate mousse out of the sheets… that was fun though. We should do that again. Just use the same sheets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian chuckled and leaned down from where he was propped up on his elbow to kiss Mickey’s forehead. “Of course you liked that, you fat fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Mickey laughed lightly. “Dessert and cock, what more could I want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian chuckled again before falling silent. Mickey could feel that he was still being watched, but he didn’t mind that anymore. Besides, he was too tired to object. He was nearly asleep when Gallagher opened his big mouth again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy topping?” Ian blurted out suddenly, causing Mickey to snap his eyes open and gape at Ian. He had only ever topped in Juvie and in Mexico. Couldn’t risk becoming somebody’s bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I only did that shit ‘cos I had to, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I know.” Ian was carefully avoiding Mickey’s eyes, just carding his fingers gently through Mickey’s hair, and watching that instead. “But...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…?” Mickey prompted curiously, not sure where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’ve never done that. I mean, I bottomed a few times, with Trevor, but. I mean, that was a fake fuckin’ dick. I don’t think it counts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck you gettin’ at, Gallagher?” Mickey said with an impatient huff, bristling at the mention of Ian’s ex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to try it, that’s all. I want to feel that, you know? I wanna feel you.” Ian’s eyes snap to his for the first time, and he looks so earnest that Mickey’s heart aches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Mickey says softly, rolling onto his side to look at Ian more directly. Ian nods, blushing, ducking his head down. Mickey smiles and hooks a finger under Ian’s chin to make their eyes meet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why you nervous asking me that, man? ‘Course we can try it. Although, I mean, I’m not exactly packing what you’re packing. And it probably won’t feel as impressive as that silicone shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian rolls his eyes and shoves Mickey’s shoulder lightly. “That thing scared me, man. It was like a horse dick fuckin’ comin’ at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardly doing much coming was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They snigger together for a while, then grow silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ll try it?” Ian breaks the silence, looking at Mickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course, man.” Mickey fumbles around for Ian’s hand between the sheets then grips it tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be weirder than some of the shit we’ve tried, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Ian laughs, squeezing Mickey’s hand and wriggling till he’s wrapped around Mickey like a freakin’ koala, finally shutting his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey sighs with content, letting his eyes fall shut and drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite their conversation, the whole ‘Mickey topping’ thing doesn’t come up again for a couple of weeks, and when it does, it’s Mickey who brings it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey had been in love with Ian since he was seventeen, over a decade now, yet somehow he had never really thought about topping him. The idea had crossed his mind of course, but he had always dismissed it without much consideration. Mickey knew what he liked; he always had, even when he was seventeen and deep in the closet, terrified of his truth. Ever since Ian had asked him about it, however, he had been giving it a lot of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was that Mickey was really quite nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, he had topped before. But that had always been fast and emotionless, with the sole intent of getting off. Sex with Ian wasn’t like that. When they had sex it was about making the other person feel good, feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sex was the one thing they had never struggled to communicate about, it was instinctual, it was emotional, it was passionate. It was nothing like the quick fucks he’d had in juvie or in Mexico or in random gay clubs over the years. They didn’t just fuck, they made love, even though Mickey would never admit to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah, Mickey was nervous. He kinda felt like he was losing his virginity all over again. He was usually more than confident in bed; he knew how to make Ian feel good and he knew what he liked. But this was a whole new ball game, pardon the pun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Mickey waited until he had thrashed the idea around in his head for a while until he felt comfortable. He wanted to go into this feeling good, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to make it as good for Ian as he possibly could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were watched TV one night, sharing a bowl of microwave popcorn and making occasional comments about whatever they were watching. It was peaceful, comfortable. Ian had his legs curled up beside him and his head was resting on Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey had his arm slung casually over Ian’s shoulders and he was watching him more than they telly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, E?” Mickey eventually said, turning the volume down to get Ian’s attention. Ian lifted his head off Mickey’s shoulder to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how we were talking about me topping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ian replied, moving to put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and face Mickey properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Mickey said, “wanna try it tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian blinked and for a moment Mickey thought he was going to back out and suggest another night, but then a smile spread across Ian’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You really want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mickey replied indignantly, pushing Ian’s shoulder gently. “You thought I wasn’t going to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian shrugged. “I don’t know. Kinda. Thought it might like, bring up bad memories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey sighed in acknowledgement. “Yeah, I mean. Could do. But, it’s you, man. Even when it’s bad it’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ian laughed, pushing Mickey playfully. “Fuck you, man, it’s never bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope you’re still saying that tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course I will,” Ian said genuinely, taking Mickey’s hand. “I just wanna experience that with you, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Mickey lifted Ian’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss against his knuckles. “So. You wanna move this to the bedroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Ian let out a shaky breath. “I’m a bit nervous, though Mick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Mickey said softly. “Me too. But you just relax tonight, okay? Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian smiled, his eyes shining. “You always do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey reached out and held Ian’s cheek gently, smiling fondly at his big ginger idiot. “You sap,” he teased playfully. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian just grinned and allowed himself to be led towards the bedroom, holding Mickey’s one hand with both of his. They reached the bedroom and Ian sat up against the headboard, blushing in a way that told Mickey he was just as nervous as he was. Mickey straddled Ian’s hips and took his face in his hands, pressing soft kisses to his lips as Ian’s hands came to rest on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, okay?” Mickey whispered. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Ian whispered back, sighing when Mickey kissed him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed for a long time, much longer than they usually would, slowly undressing until they were both in their underwear and grinding lightly against one another. When they were both hard and getting eager for more, Mickey climbed off of Ian and knelt beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down, babe,” Mickey whispered, watching Ian comply nervously. Mickey took a pillow and tapped Ian’s hip. Ian lifted his hips willingly and let Mickey slide the pillow underneath. He was watching Mickey with wide eyes and Mickey smiled reassuringly at him. He lay back down on top of Ian, content to take things slowly, to let Ian adjust at every step. Ian kissed Mickey in relief, spreading his legs to let Mickey slot between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey trailed his hand up Ian’s side, into his hair and cupped his cheek. He kissed him till his lips were red and swollen then turned his attention to Ian’s neck, his earlobes, his collarbones. Slowly, slowly, when Ian was bucking his hips for more, Mickey began to kiss his way down Ian’s torso, flicking his tongue over Ian’s nipples to make his back arch and nuzzling the soft ginger hair that led down into Ian’s boxers. He stripped Ian of his final article of clothing, stepping out of his own boxers too so they were both as vulnerable as each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey leaned up to kiss Ian softly one last time before settling between his legs. He took the head of Ian’s cock into his mouth and began to suck. Ian moaned loudly above him and stuck his hand in Mickey’s hair, tangling the dark locks around his fingers and tugging. Mickey swallowed Ian down easily. This was familiar territory; this was comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still working on Ian’s cock, Mickey took his thighs in his hands and pushed them apart subtly, then eased them up so Ian had his feet planted on the bed, his knees above Mickey’s head. Mickey popped off Ian’s cock to take his balls in his mouth, his hand moving on Ian’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian was still moaning and staring down at Mickey as he usually did when Mickey finally moved his mouth away from Ian’s balls to lick his hole hotly. Ian gasped and arched his back, tightening his grip in Mickey’s hair. Mickey had eaten Ian out like this before, but only a handful of times over the years. Ian was generally more concerned about his dick, which Mickey had no complaints about, but he had almost forgotten how much fun this was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked lightly at Ian’s tight hole till it started to loosen up a little. Above him, Mickey could see that Ian was starting to get more comfortable; his thighs were falling open to grant Mickey better access and his head was thrown back, his mouth open in a pretty ‘o’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey couldn’t help but feel a little smug as Ian started to moan. His hole was slick and wet, puckering like it was begging Mickey for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“F-fuck-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ian panted, “fuck, Mickey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, eh?” Mickey said with a grin. Ian was clutching his trembling thighs with his big, broad hands that Mickey loved so much. His cock was hard and red against his stomach and his pale chest was flushed and slick with sweat. Mickey groaned at the sight and grabbed at his own dick, squeezing hard and trying not to come then and there from the sight of his boyfriend so undone. Ian just looked at Mickey through half-lidded eyes and nodded weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready for more?” Mickey asked softly. When Ian nodded again Mickey moved so he was hovering over Ian to kiss his pretty, pink lips. Their cocks brushed together and they both moaned, Ian bucking up into Mickey’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey fumbled around until he found the bottle of lube they kept by the bed and squeezed an overly generous dollop onto his fingers. He made to move back down, planning on sucking Ian off as he fingered him, but he was stopped by Ian gripping his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no-” Ian choked out. “Stay up here, please? I want you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey nodded. He leant down to kiss Ian’s neck. “Lift up your legs, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re up,” Ian frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More,” Mickey replied with a chuckle. Ian’s knees were barely at a ninety degree angle to his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian tugged at his thighs and then winced. “They won’t go any further!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey pushed at one of Ian’s thighs, and to his surprise, it didn’t budge. He ducked his head down suddenly into the crook of Ian’s neck, trying to stifle his laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ian protested indignantly, tugging hopelessly at his thighs. “Mickey! How do you get your ankles up behind your head like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, he collapsed into Ian’s side, shaking with mirth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dick!” Ian started to laugh too. “How do you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Practise, I guess,” Mickey wheezed. He’d never thought about his own flexibility, but watching Ian now he was feeling pretty impressed with himself at the contortions he pulled off in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Mickey said eventually when they had managed to control their laughter. “I can reach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian huffed, but he was smiling at Mickey like he had hung the moon. Mickey shifted under the intensity of Ian’s gaze and kissed him again. “You ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian nodded in confirmation, and Mickey slowly eased his first finger into Ian’s body. He was hot and tight, and Ian’s face screwed up at the intrusion. Mickey didn’t move his finger, but attached his mouth to Ian’s neck, kissing and nibbling there gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, baby,” Mickey whispered onto Ian’s skin. “You’re so beautiful like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian gasped and shuddered, and Mickey felt his body relax. He pushed his finger in further, pulling a moan from Ian’s lips. His head was flung back, his eyes screwed tight, and Mickey was sure he had never seen anything more perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey whined as he pushed a second finger in. “Fuck, you look so good like this baby. Fucking perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian gasped and pushed down onto Mickey’s fingers, his whole body trembling at the exertion. Mickey moaned at bit his own lip, hard, close to coming at just the visual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready, Mickey.” Ian opened his eyes and gazed at Mickey earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh God,” Mickey whimpered, kissing Ian. “Fucking hell. You’re fucking amazing, Ian.” Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth, clutching at his shoulders. Mickey pulled his fingers slowly out of Ian, who whined at the loss of contact. He grabbed a towel they kept beside their bed to wipe his fingers clean before reaching for the lube again. He coated his cock more than generously and spent a minute tugging out his own dick while Ian watched him with glazed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Mickey moved to position himself between Ian’s legs. “You ready?” He checked again. Ian nodded impatiently, wrigging his hips as if so say ‘get on with it.’ Mickey huffed, but complied, lining his dick up and pushing in slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair groaned loudly, Ian hanging onto Mickey’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around Mickey’s back. Mickey held himself still on trembling arms, letting Ian adjust to the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to move, and their lips met again, barely parting to breathe. Mickey really did feel like a teenager all over again; he wasn’t sure how long he could last when Ian was so hot and so, so tight around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey rolled his hips slowly into Ian’s, again and again, finding a slow, rhythmic pace that had Ian crying out, Mickey’s name tumbling from his mouth amid a litany of moans and curses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Mickey’s legs were weak and his biceps were trembling from holding himself up. “Fuck,” he panted, his movements slowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” Ian asked with a knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mickey replied with a huff. “This is hard work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. Least you don’t have to keep up with your needy ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Mickey panted, collapsing onto Ian’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Ian began, pushing Mickey off him and rolling onto his side. “This is easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey complied, taking up his new position behind Ian. When he pushed into Ian again, they both moaned, then Ian cried out, and his hips snapped back towards Mickey’s. Mickey smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Move, Mickey!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now who’s the needy ass, huh?” Mickey quipped, but slammed his hips forward obediently.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God!” Ian cried. “Touch me, Mick, fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey reached around and grabbed Ian’s cock, not stilling the movements of his hips. He jerked Ian off in time with his own thrusts, and it wasn’t long before Ian was coming all over Mickey’s hand and his own chest, screaming out and trembling. His hole clenched around Mickey’s dick and then Mickey was coming too, releasing into Ian’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stilled, exhausted, Mickey still inside Ian. After a moment, Mickey started to move but Ian grabbed his hand roughy. “No,” he said thickly. “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mickey nodded dumbly and wrapped his arm around Ian, pulling him into his chest. He kissed the soft skin beneath Ian’s ear. “Good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ian whispered, and when Mickey opened his eyes he found that Ian was crying. “It was perfect, baby. I love you so much-” Ian’s voice broke and Mickey cut him off with a fierce kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ian’s wave of emotion had passed, Mickey slid gently out of him and went to the bathroom to grab a damp facecloth. He returned to Ian and gently cleaned him up, wiping away his tears first and cooling his flushed cheeks, then wiping the drying cum off his chest and cleaning his dripping ass. When he was done, Mickey threw the cloth in the sink and grabbed Ian a pair of clean boxers. He slipped them onto his boyfriend, tucking his limp cock inside and kissing his hipbone sweetly. Finally, he grabbed Ian some water and ordered him to drink up before they climbed under the covers together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safely under the covers now, Ian pulled Mickey close and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips. He whispered again and again how much he loved Mickey. How perfect it all was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep entwined together, their breathing falling into sync and their hearts beating in time as one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think the most dangerous thing about porn is the unrealistic expectations it gives men about flexibility. Ian, my friend, I've been there. How /do/ they get their ankles up behind their heads like that? I'll never bloody know.</p><p>Also if anyone has a better suggestion for the title, please let me know. Trying to come up with titles is the hardest part about writing fics, imo. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>